User talk:BitterLime
Welcome to my talk page, you can contact me here if you have problems editing or want to report vandalism. Ofcourse you can also contact me about anything else. bitterLime 13:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Archives: *Archive1 List of Vandals If you want to report a vandal please do so here and I'll deal with them asap. In the mean time you can leave a warning template on the vandals talk page.bitterLime 13:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Please ban User:80.176.134.4. He has countinuing to bandslise despite warnings. Chezrush 20:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) User:99.163.114.148 Needs to go. Has recieved two red warnings. Per Ankh ED 00:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) User:84.13.79.197 has vandalised multiple pages, filling them with crude humor. Per Ankh ED 23:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Please get rid of User:Dalmationer. He's starting to get irritating. Per Ankh ED 23:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with it. - The Light6 (talk) 00:07, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Per Ankh ED 08:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) User:107.3.161.211 04:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Already blocked them before you even managed to post the message. I am always watching. ALWAYS. (But not really) - The Light6 (talk) 04:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank God for some people! Thanks for saving my God Tiers edit. I appreaciate it, man. CannonSpectacle 20:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, it was reverted because of the "fated lovers" thing, it sounded like shipping. But I knew what you really meant (and that it wasn't really about shipping), and it's pretty hard to explain, so I just explained it via karkat's shipping grid.bitterLime 20:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's what I was trying to do for Becsprite. I should read up more on wiki code.Taneth (talk) 21:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :YOu're welcome. I figured you wanted to do something like that. Happy editing. 08:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ah! I'm really sorry about that! (^_^;) I'm pretty new to this whole editing thing, so I've mostly been just copying and pasting code from other infoboxes and such. That's probably what happened...(sorry...) Melbagirl 08:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Melbagirl :Don't worry about it, mistakes are not a problem because everything can be fixed easiely. But I am not sure if you wanted to end up on my talk page? The one who fixed your edit and left a message on you talk page was User:The Light6, not me. But yeah, don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it. If you have questions you can always ask me or other staff members.bitterLime 09:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Appropriate Question? Hi, I'm pretty new to this whole wiki thing and I was just wondering if I've been doing a good job Aepokk Venset 21:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You're doing well as far as I can tell. Don't worry about it too much, if you do something wrong someone will tell you about it and explain. If you have questions you can ofcourse always ask.bitterLime 07:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) started to chat with at 19:00 Alright, I know that this probably doesn't belong here, considering it's mainly an apology for the recent usage of my personal page that you warned me about, but it's the best place here to put this as far as I can tell, and there's eventually a question in this Aranea-length ramble, anyways - just be glad it isn't as long as Kankri's. (It's so good to talk to people who would get that joke! :D) Anyways, I'm saying sorry for having so many pointless edits to my page, though you should understand that I'm a perfectionist who likes to save his work frequently, especially when the preview makes me think that something's wrong with my hard work. I get why you think that the whole thing will be a roleplay profile, but trust me, it probably isn't going anywhere further than outfits, and it was just going to be more ironic than serious, as my unofficial namesake would appreciate. The main point I'm trying to make here is that I'm still trying to find my way around here, and was wondering what your advice could be for fitting in more. I work best by examples, so any of those would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and thanks for warning me in the first place; nearly gave me a heart attack that I was being flagged, but it's all for the greater good, right? (OuO) Wait, no, that looks stupid... stopped chatting with at 19:40 :You only uploaded a single picture and added it to the respective articles. That's not a good balance when compared to a pretty elaborate user page that uses many pictures. We're no mind readers so we don't know if people will stick around to contribute to the actual wiki or if they just want to make a page for their homestuck persona. So if someone creates a page for a homestuck persona or a fan character without first contributing significantly to main space articles we issue this warning. It's a standart procedure and nothing to be overly worried about if you were planning on contributing to main space pages anyway. :Right, that being said, any contribution is a welcome one, so don't be too worried about doing something wrong, your errors can always be undone. That doesn't mean you shouldn't read the rules first though, but I assume you have by now. Whenever you think something is missing from a page, feel free to add it. This is especially appreciated on article stubs. If that's not your kind of thing there's always tasks more related to maintainance, like checking for spelling and grammar errors, looking for broken links, or reporting vandals. I am sure you'll get the hang of it. Also check out the Community portal it's a good starting point. 08:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing my conscience with that, then. I'll do my best to use my Grammar Policing, acceptable-theorizing, picture uploading, and any other skills of mine to make up for my mistakes in the past (and future - still making outfits for myself... ^^/; ) and help this wiki in any way I can! I SWEAR IT!!!! (>_<)7 stopped chatting at 19:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) God Tier picture I found this picture of what all of the God Tiers might look like, but the picture itself is 4356x7656 so I cant upload it to the God Tiers page. The link to the pic is i.imgur.com/RVsui.png if you're interested in seeing it and editing it so it can actually fit on the page. Storm980 04:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 That version of the image is outdated. This one is not. Per Ankh ED 04:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I know that picture. It's cool and all, but I am not sure what we are supposed to do with it? Obviously we're not going to show fan designs. I have something similar on my hard drive, but with only the canon designes and each outfit only once in grey. But what would be the purpose of that picture? Showing what each godtier looks like in hero mode? People can just visit the god tier page for that, since it has pretty much every canon God Tier in hero mode.bitterLime 07:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Huh. (In reply to your revert) Huh, I thought that was a weird glitch... (goes and dies in the flash thingy) Oh. I get it now! ^_^ Jumbods64 20:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, you are not the first to think that it should be the other way around. My guess is that Andrew is being deliberately weird, somewhat parodising normal game mechanics.bitterLime 20:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) User page blanking I was thinking, along with the warning 3, should we add something for the user page as well? Something along the lines of what you said on OGaga's page. Chezrush 19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean like a template that can be placed on the user page when it's blanked? If that's what you mean I was thinking about something like that too, I just thought I'd do the first batch manually, but you are right, why not come up with a template now already. To the forums!bitterLime 19:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't know who did it, but on Sollux Captor's page... it's not there anymore. There's just a very rude and 'l00d' message, for lack of a better word. Sorry I can't give you more. :Oh yeah I undoed that. All the vandalism has been reverted but I just blanked Eridans page so someone else can replace it. Chezrush 00:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Is it just me or did some one just make a user page for their fantroll? Chezrush 18:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) IRC Just want to say that it'd be really handy if you could be on IRC whenever it's convenient, partly so we can discuss things more easily, and partly because it's just useful to have our staff members on there as often as possible. And I still need to give you op rights on there, come to think of it :3 :I'm sorry that I haven't used the IRC yet. But it's part of the whole being busy thing I keep mentioning recently. I am pretty swamped with university and well... other things to the point where I have to force myself to go onto the wiki to check if everything is okay here. Sometimes I also use it as distraction, but tbh those times I don't really feel like talking to anyone. So yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be here much at all for a while, let alone on the IRC. Maybe in a few weeks again.bitterLime 16:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fair enough. Best of luck getting the important stuff in order Awesome job with the blank troll pages! Glad i could help! Blackredrocks 17:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Page blanking Uuh, hello there, I was just bizzy gathering information of my fantroll again, when i saw my page was pblanked! About an hour ago nothing was wrong, i didn`t edit it for a week or so, and i`ve been online pretty much? I would like to know why my page was blanked and if i could get the information back? Thank you! ~Dancerkind Hey. Pages are only blanked for two reasons, one is inactivity for one year, which was clearly not the case here. The other occasion is when users just use the wiki to built fancy user pages, such as fan trolls, without actually contributing to the wiki (this wiki is not the place to built your fan trolls, there are wiki's specifically made for that). You can read all about it in our rules. You had received a warning on your talk page previously that warned you about all this. About getting your info back: You can use the "history" function to view old versions of a page, you can simply copy paste the whole text from there and upload it on a different wiki that is actually meant for creating fan characters. Alternatively you can start contributing more to the actual canon articles, then the rules would allow you to have a more alaborate user page. The rule of thumb here is "Your user page is not your biggest contribution to the wiki". I hope that helps, if you are still unsure about stuff feel free to ask me again. I do suggest you read the warning on your talk page though and the user page rules, they have all the important info on this issue.-- 05:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature So I need some help. Last time I tried to change my signature, it ended up carrying over the whole color table for some reason? I was trying to base it off of yours but I failed miserably =_=;; So anyway, could you help me out with that? All I want to do is change it to the troll Limeblood color. Aepokk Venset 07:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I had the exact same problem when I first did it. I fixed it by replacing my signature with a template. That has the added benefit that if I want to change my sig it will automatically change all old versions of my sig all over the wiki. What you do is you create a subpage to your user page, turn that page in to a template, and then add that template into your signature box thing in your preferences. Now I don't know how much you know about these things, so if you are confused by what I just said get back to me and I'll help you do it. 20:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the offer of help! This is my first wiki so yeah I understood none of that, sorry Aepokk Venset 01:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I'm going to post a more detailed explanation of it on your talk page.:) 06:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Java Error Im having issues with the sprite menu. It wont show up for me and i dont know what got changed for chromoe to not show me the sprites anymore. Someone told me to make sure java was running and not blocking the site, but Its enabled and everything seems to be running fine. Everything else loads fine all, except the sprite menu on each page. Can you help me pout on how to fix this issue? [Image] Mikaku 01:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Mikaku :For the record the topic you created is over here: Forum:The character sprites aren't showing up for me - Chrome, as in Google Chrome? *opens Google Chrome* Everything seems to be working for me there too. Well I am still at a dead end, maybe someone else might have an idea. The Light6 02:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) re:MSPA quote template Just FYI, on my browser (Chrome running on W7) all this is appearing as Consolas, not Courier. My browser seems to use Consolas as its default monospace font, so youmight want to look at a way of forcing Courier rather than just forcing monospace 17:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. I just hope the fact that it's a span won't cause any issues... shouldn't do, not with where the template's used God Tier Karkat/Blood Symbol So I really need your help. If you look at the screenshots from this update, and if you even take one from Roxy Sleepwalk, the blood symbol and the stripe on Karkat's god tier pants are a far more orange color than is displayed here on the wiki. I have absolutely no experience in editing images, so I was hoping you could edit those to have the proper colors for me. (the base orange color is E83607. And I checked, it is the same in both Roxy Sleepwalk and Caliborn Enter). 23:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I *think* the current colour of it is based on the big pictures with all symbols Andrew once posted. But if the in-comic one is different that should probably have priority. The only reason I am reluctant to change it is because...well red makes more sense (especially considering that it sets the colour scheme more appart from the time aspect) and so far we always saw the symbol smallish and in the background. But I will definetly look into it and probably change it. 18:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hopefully Hussie changes the color of the symbol on the shirts and hoodies on WhatPumpkin, and this no longer becomes an issue. I kinda doubt it though. And red does make a lot more sense with Karkat so I am wondering why he made it orange. Another thing I'm hoping is that we'll see god tier Karkat featured clearer, like in the foreground or something. 01:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Afterthought: maybe just change Karkat's sprite and not the Blood symbol image itself? 01:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) fyi Just an fyi, you've got a vandal here. 19:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Snowman Hey, I checked your edit of her main sprite, the one with the green outline (didn't look at the other ones), and while the color is indeed closer to the canon one it's still a bit off. I checked it using and the , it's the same color on both pages and they're both slightly different from your sprite edit. 22:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) That's odd. I used . I rechecked the two sources you used and both of those also give me R:10 G:255 B:72 also known as #0aff48. I'm unsure what to do now...what colour do you get? Thanks for pointing it out though. 23:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) That's what I got, but it appears to be a different color in the image you uploaded... I'll check it again later, update documentation calls. 00:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I just cheked the uploaded image and I'm getting R:0 G:254 B:78, but on the pages I did get the same result of R:10 G:255 B:72, all three of them. 06:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I rechecked the current image again (downloaded it from the wikia), and photoshop says it's r10 g255 b72. This is very weird. How did you check the colour? I wonder if anyone else is also seeing the color different from what I uploaded. 08:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Huh... well usually I check RGB values on paint. I've been told it's unreliable, but up until now I didn't pay those warnings much attention. So just to make sure, I just checked the values in two other drawing programs I just got with my new tablet (Autodesk Sketchbook Express and Adobe Photoshop Elements 9), and I still got the same results. I have absolutely no idea what could be causing this discrepancy. 21:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm not sure what you mean by downloading the image. I checked by using both copy image (by right clicking), and by screencapping it. 21:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I meant right clicking and saving the file on your computer. Okay well I really dunno what to do about this, because the file had the colour we both want it to have on my computer, and I still get the right color now when I screenshot or download the file. I suggest you either ask some other member if they also see a wrong colour, or you try re-uploading the file yourself. 11:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Finally figured out how to download it WITH transparency, the color does check out correctly as you said. Apparently a lack of transparency messed up the other colors. Sorry to be a bother. 22:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) JuJu About the little Seb page: I'm pretty shure Caliborn's Original Juju was Lil Seb and Lil Cal is the new one. But if Lil Seb is the new one, then it means Lil Cal current Page is wrong. --previously unsigned -- :Yes Lil Cal is his new Juju. But you are assuming that both Cal and Lil Seb are Juju's. It doesn't say or hint that Lil Seb is a Juju at all. It's unlikely he has been Caliborns Juju (although possible), either way it's pure speculation. 20:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Deletion request Hello. I'm really sorry but I made a mistake on the Homestuck Logo files. I was trying to upload my 'Portalstuck' logo to my wiki, but it seems I accidentally uploaded it to this wiki! I can't seem to delete it, so I was wondering if you or one of the admins would be so kind and delete my logo from the page? This is the page: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logo.png. Again, I'm really sorry. Foryouistellify (talk) 17:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. I would be happy to help, but apparently the problem has been fixed already? Because that link you gave me leads to the homestuck logo as used by the kickstarter campaign. If the image should still be floating around on thee wiki somewhere, don't worry about it. It will be deleted in a routine clean up eventually. Thanks for letting us know though. 17:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Aspect Order Sorry if I messed something up, it's just that I had recently reordered the aspects on the table itself, so I was reordering the page to match it. Of course, I didn't want to undo that edit you just made without first consulting with you about it. 08:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : I reverted it already. I thought you messed up the order we were going for, but you simply moved pairs around, so it's still what we are going for. 08:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Image assistance Hey you're pretty good with image manipulation, right? I need some help doing these inverted aspect symbols. I tried it in Photoshop Elements, and Space was easy enough, but for all the rest the tools aren't working properly. For example, I'll have the paint or bucket tool to fill it in with, say, black. But it just makes it a slightly darker shade, if at all. And that only works the first time, it doesn't proceed to get darker with each additional click. And then I changed the settings or something and it's now filling in with this weird randomized pixel pattern. I'm explaining this badly but I hope you get the idea. 15:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea what is causing you trouble, so i dunno what to suggest to you. Do you know how to use the magic wand tool? Because that would be an easy alternative for recolouring. If you want I can just make them for you though, you basically want the symbol, but in the colour that it usually rests on? 16:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Pretty much yeah. I'll try to find a way to fix the settings or whatever it is that I screwed up, but yes I'd really appreciate the help! I'll try the magic wand tool first though. 16:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope I'm pretty bad at this, even WITH the magic wand tool (but it should be useful in the future, thanks for pointing it out!) So yeah if it wouldn't be too much trouble, it would be great if you filled them in with their respective shirt colors (like exact hexcode obviously) and uploaded them! For the record, I've been using the naming format of "Aspect_Inverted.png". Also, what do you think of the way I handled adding the Aspect symbol colors to the template? I did that a week or so ago. 16:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'll take care of this tomorrow. Also I think what you added to the color template works well. 17:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Btw I dunno how much thought you've given all this inversion stuff yet, but I think Gamzee had his role inverted for sure. Through his sopor abuse he was always very calm and positively thinking, had a strong belief in miracles and put emphasis on friendship and getting along. If what we currently belief to know about hope (i.e. positive emotions, faith and acording to Jake also friendship) then that works perfectly for stoned Gamzee. 22:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Maid of Hope stoned Gamzee? Count me in on that theory. By the way I don't want to seem like I'm taking credit for the theory, that would be attributed to BladekindEyewear. Also, thank you VERY MUCH for those images. They stand out wonderfully against the backgrounds, and most look kinda eerie. 02:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: 11:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think there is major disagreement over inversion theorists whether Gamzee inverted or not, because being the Bard he can "allow his aspect to be destroyed", and being stoned certainly destroyed any rage he had. I think there is one thing that is commonly forgotten, focusing on a single aspect pair, for example Light and Void: We know they are opposites, and we know that Seer and Witch are opposites, hence Rose's inversion. However Calliope also said (paraphrasing her here) that two heroes of opposite aspects can have similar abilities if their classes are different enough, having similar abilities between two very different titles is almost the exact opposite of inversion. - The Light6 (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Depends on wether the destruction of "aspect" results in the presence of "opposing aspect" or not. Or in this example, does destruction of rage result in the presence of hope? Or does it lead to something neutral? Imo there may be more to it than simply the destruction of rage. Sure it could be used to explain why Gamzee had no rage when he was stoned, but can it sufficently explain is preoccupation with friendship, miracles, positive belief etc? I don't know, as I said it depends if lack of "aspect" equals presence of "opposing aspect". It's also notable that he currently does not display rage anymore, but he does not display preoccupation with friendship and positive emotions anymore. On the contrary, he and Kurloz pretty much plan to help English kill all their friends. So maybe his stoned self was more of an inversion, while his post shoosh-pap self is more a case of simply allowing his literal rage to be destroyed by Karkat? 11:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Seeking A6A5AX consensus So there is a bunch of debate on how to handle A6A5 and its sub-acts, we have conflicting opinions and are looking for a consensus so if you wouldn't mind weighing in that would be good, Talk:Homestuck: Act 6 Act 5 Act 2. - The Light6 (talk) 15:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) God tier hero modes Okay so a lot of the images firecrow just uploaded need fixing. The first thing that caught my attention is that the Page belt should match the shoe color, and work from there and check the other three I guess? 08:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Already on it for a while now, cross referencing other appearances and stuff. Also updated the heart colour scheme and will grab the hope symbol from jake's chest. 09:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking of doing that but hesitated, because it seems to be at an angle. Wouldn't the symbol from the first of the x2 pages work better? EDIT: Also! It appears that all princes have white leggings, how do we differentiate the skin color from a white color in the template? 09:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The same way I dealt with it in the old prince template and the maid bandages. We make it slightly grey. And yeah, you are right, it is angled, however I think I can fix it in this case because it's only a slight tilt, and not a full blown perspective shortening or something. Edit: I am far more concerned how to resolve the inconsistencies between roxy's and rufioh's outfit colouration. Because it seems like void might be another of those unreliable freak colour schemes. Roxy's hood etc is actually the colour of her symbol, and the things where rufioh had the colour of his symbol (like the mask and the stichings) Roxy has some light blue that is nothing like her symbol colour. 09:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Wasn't the only appearance of god tier Rufioh one of Feastings' pixels? Given that 1) It wasn't made by Hussie and 2) was a pixel as opposed to Hero Mode, I would certainly give Roxy's coloring preference over Rufioh's coloring. :::Also on a minor thing, I've been of the silent opinion that symbols like the god tier symbols should be .svg files (Note: I do not actually know how to make those myself). The way .svg files are scaled means that we don't have to worry about making the size of the image as large as possible, just as clear as possible. But just throwing that thought out there. - The Light6 (talk) 09:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah, but noone on the team actually knows how to make those. Besides I think it would involve vectorising the image, either by hand or through a program. And in that case the result's reliablity would go up with the size of the original picture. Because the bigger a symbol the easier it is to vectorise without interpreting something wrong (which was exactly the issue with the old life and heart symbol, as well as the current hope symbol). ::::If I base the rogue template exclusively on roxy then it's going to have a neon green hood, pants etc. It would be highly abnormal for a class to have the hood based on the symbol color. I am more inclined to think that void is a freak color scheme (because they have been shown to vary more greatly anyway) than to assume that the rogue class is a case of a freak costume (that sounds weird, but you get what I mean I hope). 10:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC)